Lives of the forsaken
by Izzi M
Summary: AU Kaoru has special abilities and is kidnapped after the murder of her mother. She is taken to a underground facility that trains people with ablities such as hers. What will happen to Kaoru? Can she escape? chapter Four now up!
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in any way.  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Mommy, wake up! Please! Don't let them get me! Mommy please!"  
  
A young girl cried out as she shook the motionless woman who lay before her. Rain poured down heedlessly, matted the girl's short raven hair to her face. Tears trailed down her cheeks and intermixed with the raindrops. She gripped the woman once more and shook her.  
  
"Mommy! You can't leave me! Please!"  
  
The woman never moved. Giving up, the girl laid her head down on the woman's still chest and wept.  
  
"Please ... Mommy." She whimpered.  
  
The girl continued her desperate pleas while footsteps began to echo throughout the alleyway, water splashing as the stranger strode closer to the girl. The stranger stopped by the dead woman and the weeping child. The girl lifted her head slightly to see the black leather boots in front of her. Slowly, her sapphire orbs traveled up the person, studying his profile.  
  
It was a man, in his late thirties, with dark eyes and unruly hair. He wore a black sweater with neatly pressed pants and a rain over coat that stopped knee length. The overcoat failed in protected the man from the downpour. His hair was matted to his face, casting a shadow over his eyes. His lips curled into a twisted smile.  
  
"K-107, I'm glad to see you are well." He spoke.  
  
The girl scooted away from the woman and the towering man. She glared at the tall man.  
  
"My name is Kaoru, you creep!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
A soft cackle emitted from the man.  
  
"You have some mouth for a six year old." he murmured as he stepped over the motionless woman and advanced toward Kaoru.  
  
"You know it was a mouth like that that got your mother where she is now. May her soul rest in peace."  
  
Kaoru scooted across the muddy surface of the alley, trying to get as far from the man as possible. She scooted away from him until her back met with the wall. The man stopped before her.  
  
"No where for you to run is there?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Kaoru's eyes darted around, looking for any passage to escape. Her gaze fell on the man. She looked at him once more and then saw something glint in the pale lighting of the alley.  
  
The man felt a slight tug at his belt and looked down. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of his gun yanked from its holster and turned on him, seemingly floating in front of him. It hovered in the air, the barrel of the handgun aimed at his chest. The man glanced at Kaoru, and a soft gasp escaped him.  
  
Kaoru's eyes were now a light emerald compared to the dark sapphire before. Her gaze was focused intently on the gun, her brow furrowed in deep concentration. The man shifted his gaze back to the gun.  
  
A familiar click echoed throughout the alley. The man smiled ruefully and reaching out, retrieved his gun. He glared down at Kaoru, who looked tired.  
  
In response, Kaoru cowered away from the towering man. The twisted grin appeared once again.  
  
"Pity for you the gun wasn't loaded. You had me there for a moment." He responded, replacing the gun back in its holster.  
  
Tears pricked the corners of Kaoru's sapphire eyes as she looked at the man.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she whimpered.  
  
"Orders. I have to bring you back."  
  
The tears fell from her eyes and coursed down her pale, wet cheeks.  
  
"What happens now?" she muttered.  
  
"Now, you either come willingly or will I have to take you forcefully?"  
  
Kaoru looked away from the man and focused straight ahead past him. Beyond him, lay the cold woman. The woman's head was turned to the pair, and Kaoru found herself gazing at the cold hazel eyes. "Momma..." She murmured.  
  
Mustering up all her courage, Kaoru stood and delivered a kick to the man's ankle. Then she ran past him as fast as she could manage. The man sucked in air through his clenched teeth and whipped around to see Kaoru jump over her mother and run to the opening of the alley.  
  
"Forcefully it is then." He muttered as he ran after her, stepping over the still body as he did so.  
  
He caught up to her in a few quick steps, grabbing her by the collar of her dingy white shirt. Kneeling down, he pulled Kaoru back into the alley, towards him. Kaoru stumbled and landed on the filthy ground. The man never released her shirt and with his free hand reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black handkerchief.  
  
Kaoru struggled in his grasp, her small hands trying to pry the larger hand from her shirt. She stopped momentarily when she saw his other hand come into view, holding a black cloth. The hand came to her quickly and clamped the cloth firmly over her nose and mouth.  
  
Panic rising within her, her small hands flew to the hand. She grabbed his wrist with both hands and tried to move his hand. The man relented against her petty struggle. Kaoru fought against the closing of her eyelids. After what seemed like forever, Kaoru gave in and her body went limp. The man released her shirt and caught her with one arm as she fell backwards. He deposited the handkerchief back in his pocket and in one swift motion, lifted Kaoru from the ground and threw her limp form over his shoulder.  
  
Before leaving, the man walked to the woman and stopped before her. He gazed at her pale form and the blood slowly gathering around her, tingeing the puddles a deep crimson. The man shook his head and turning around, exited the alley.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at fan fiction so constructive criticism is more than welcome as long as it helps me improve and not an insult. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and any questions are welcome as well. See ya next chapter! -Phoenix Wanderer 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor am I making any profit from this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and then allowed them to fall close again. Then her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the quickly moving marble of the floor.  
  
'Where am I?' she questioned silently. Kaoru lifted her head a little and glanced behind her. She stared at the ebony tresses of the man.  
  
'He's carrying me..but where to?'  
  
Kaoru allowed her head to fall limp again and her eyes slid close. The man carrying her swiftly turned around a corner.  
  
The man walked down the sterile hallway, only stopping momentarily when he bumped into another. It was one of the scientists on duty.  
  
He was a short man, a whole head below the other. He had dusky brown hair and thick eyeglasses. He wore a plaid blue shirt and pressed brown pants with black shoes. He wore a white lab coat over the ensemble.  
  
The scientist dusted himself off, and readjusting his glasses, looked pointedly at the other.  
  
"Seiko, you should watch where you walk." He stated in a high pitched voice.  
  
Seiko grimaced slightly and then returned the shorter man's pointed gaze.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, Cid." Seiko replied in a deadpan voice.  
  
Cid's eyes wandered to the small limp person slung over Seiko's shoulder and then back to Seiko.  
  
"You brought my precious experiment back!" he squeaked. Then he looked around Seiko.  
  
"Say, where's the other one?" He questioned. "Dead." Seiko stated coolly and pushed past Cid.  
  
As he walked down the hallway, he called over his shoulder to Cid, "Make yourself useful and get her another pair of clothes. I'll be in the superior's office." And then turning a corner, Seiko disappeared into the next hallway. Cid stared after Seiko for a moment and then mumbling something under his breath, scampered off to search from more clothing.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Seiko stopped in front of a gray metal door, with a gold plate mounted on the door. Engraved on the plate was the wording: Superior. Seiko raised his hand and fisted it. Then he knocked on the door. A loud murmur came from the inside.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Seiko opened the door and walked in.  
  
It was a small office. The walls were painted a faint peach color and bookcases lined both sidewalls. In the center was an oak desk with papers and various books scattered across it. A leather tall back chair, black in color, resided behind the desk, the back facing Seiko. Seiko pushed the door close and then walked towards the desk. He dropped Kaoru in a chair facing the desk, Kaoru landing with a soft thud. She slumped down in the chair and opened her eyes, shaking her head slightly. Seiko stopped and stood straight before the desk.  
  
"Mr. Sadojima, sir, I have returned with what you requested." Seiko stated monotonously.  
  
The leather chair swiveled around toward them to reveal a man dressed in a brown business suit. Ebony hair was pulled loosely into a ponytail and Hoji Sadojima stared expectantly at Seiko.  
  
"Oh? I see one," his eyes glanced at the confused Kaoru and back to Seiko again, "But where is the other?"  
  
"Dead." Seiko coldly stated, "The guards shot her through the chest before they retreated. I found the girl shortly afterward next to her."  
  
Hoji nodded.  
  
"Pity."  
  
A soft knock resounded from the door behind Seiko.  
  
"Yes?" Hoji called out. Seiko turned towards the door. The door cracked open and Cid stepped into the office, in his hands, a folded pair of white clothes. He strode across the room and stopped beside the chair Kaoru occupied.  
  
"I got the clean clothes, Seiko."  
  
Seiko nodded and turned back to Hoji.  
  
"What should I do with the girl?"  
  
Hoji folded his hands on top of the desk, his features becoming thoughtful. Seiko waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"Have the girl change then take her to," Hoji glanced down at one of the sheets of paper. "To room J-781."  
  
"But sir..." Cid began. Seiko turned around and Hoji stared at the scientist.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The subject in that room has proven himself to have violent intentions and a general threat to people."  
  
"Violent? Threat? This is the first time that I have heard this."  
  
"Sir it's in the report. I don't think th....." "The girl and this subject should get along fine then." Seiko replied, cutting Cid off. All eyes turned to Seiko, who had crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Do explain, Seiko." Hoji inquired.  
  
Seiko glanced at his superior.  
  
"The girl used her ability. She turned my own gun on me. Had it been loaded, I would be not be standing here." Seiko stated, his stoic expression never changing. Seiko turned and walked to Cid, who stood silently, processing what had just been said. Seiko pried the clothing from his hands and bent down slightly, grabbing a hold of Kaoru's wrist. He straightened and stated, "Let's go, girl."  
  
As a response, Kaoru slid off the chair and looking up, glared at Seiko.  
  
"It's Kaoru, creep."  
  
Seiko narrowed his eyes at the younger.  
  
"You will address me as Seiko, not creep." He said haughtily.  
  
Seiko walked to the door and left the office, with Kaoru jogging to keep up with his long strides.  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
Cid turned his gaze from the doorway to Hoji.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Hoji was focused on the doorway, a small smile crossing his lips.  
  
"That one has spirit, and defiance. We are going to have to change that."  
  
* *  
*  
  
Seiko stood beside a gray door with the word, restroom, printed neatly across it in black. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. The gray door creaked open and out walked Kaoru, in a clean white shirt with matching pants. Seiko pushed himself off the wall and held out a hand to Kaoru.  
  
"About damn time. Give me your hand."  
  
Kaoru looked at the outstretched hand and shrugged, putting a small hand in his. Then she looked up at him. Pointing at him with her free hand.  
  
"You said a dirty word." She said simply.  
  
Seiko grunted, and closed his fingers around her hand.  
  
"Come on." He said as he started walking, tugging along a jogging Kaoru. Seiko and Kaoru walked to the end of the hallway and turned into another hallway. A sign hung from the white ceiling, stating in bold black print, 'Unit J'. Seiko glanced down at Kaoru. She was jogging in step with him, her head bobbing as she did so. Seiko took note of the smile plastered on her face and looked back in front of him.  
  
'Such a change in demeanor since the alley.' He thought as they stopped in front of a cast iron door with a keypad next to it. Seiko punched in the respected number and then there was a loud click. His hand went to the handle and with a yank of the handle, he pulled the door open.  
  
Inside, the room was practically bare, save the two small beds placed on either side of the room. Kaoru peered into the room. Then she looked back up at Seiko.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the red headed occupant who was currently sitting on the bed to the right. He sat cross legged, leaning over a book. Kaoru's question caused him to look up.  
  
Seiko did not answer her. With a huff, she looked back at the redhead, who was now staring at them. She looked at his eyes.  
  
The boy's eyes were a deep violet, which flickered to a light azure and then to a molten gold as he slammed the book shut. His gaze was focused on Seiko.  
  
"Pretty.." Kaoru murmured. Seiko released Kaoru's hand and it fell to her side, Kaoru gazing dumbly at the boy.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" he growled.  
  
"Why, I've brought you a roommate, H-098. You should be happy." Seiko said mockingly. The boy grabbed his book and raised it, causing Kaoru's gaze to float to the book. Then he threw it at Seiko. His golden eyes widened when the book suddenly stopped, hovering in the air between the three. The boy looked from the book, to Seiko, and then finally rested on the little girl, his 'new roommate'.  
  
Her eyes faintly glowed emerald. His gaze then switched back to the book, as it dropped a few inches and then floated back towards the girl. She grabbed it effortlessly and turned the book over in her hands, looking at the cover. Seiko smirked. Then he knelt down and pushed Kaoru into the room. Kaoru stumbled and landed on her knees hard. She recovered quickly, and turned back to the door way, book in hand, ready to throw at Seiko. The scene that greeted her, however, was the closed iron door and a familiar click. She lowered the book, placing it in her lap.  
  
She heard a soft padding of bare feet on the concrete ground coming toward her. They stopped behind her. Kaoru glanced over her shoulder and saw that the red head was standing behind her, violet eyes looking at her intently. Kaoru scrambled to her feet, holding the book close to her. She turned around to face the redhead.  
  
"Here's your book back." She said, smiling, as she held the book out to the other.  
  
Violet eyes flicked to the book. He snatched it from her hands and turned away. He stalked back to his bed and sat down, He scooted further onto the bed, crossed his legs, and opened his book in his lap. Kaoru walked to the bed opposite of his and climbed on. She sat down on the side, her legs dangling over the edge. Kaoru sat silently, watching the redhead red his book. Then...  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Her answer was a snort and the turn of a page.  
  
"Do you have a name?" Kaoru repeated, her head tilted to the side a bit. The redhead sighed and looked up at her, irritation evident on his features.  
  
"If I tell you, will you shut up and leave me alone?" he growled.  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Kenshin Himura."  
  
Kenshin looked back at his book and finished the page then turned to the next page.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin let out a breath and jerked his head to Kaoru.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's the name of your book?"  
  
Kenshin stared at Kaoru for a second and then looked back to the book.  
  
"Good question." He mumbled as he closed the book and checked the cover. Reopening it, he muttered, "Doesn't have a name."  
  
A few moments of peace.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
'Maybe if I ignore her. She'll leave me alone.' Kenshin continued reading.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted.  
  
Silence. Kaoru narrowed her eyes. Kenshin turned the page as he finished when his book gave a sharp tug from him.  
  
"What the hell?" Kenshin mumbled, gripping the tattered book tighter. The book tugged once more. Kenshin glanced at the young girl.  
  
'Her eyes change like mine.' He thought as he studied the now emerald eyes.  
  
"Let go of my book, brat." Kenshin bit out, trying to get a better grasp on the tugging book. The eyes narrowed to mere slits.  
  
"My name is Kaoru, jerk!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. At that moment, the book jerked from Kenshin's hands, and flew towards the wall. The book landed in a heap on the floor, the spine of the book cracked and some loose pages scattered around the book.  
  
'Such.force.' eyes narrowed. 'But that was my only book!' Kenshin's mind screamed. He jerked his head to Kaoru, eyes flaring gold. Kaoru stared at the dismemebered book for a moment.  
  
"I didn't mean." She glanced back to Kenshin.  
  
Wide sapphire eyes met slitted molten gold.  
  
Kenshin sat on the side of his bed, glaring coldly at Kaoru.  
  
"A-Are you mad?" Kaoru whispered.  
  
Kenshin stood up from his bed and slowly walked to Kaoru's bed. Kaoru found herself scooting herself onto the bed fully, cowering away from his intense glare. Kenshin stopped before her bed and reaching out, grabbed the front of Kaoru's white shirt. He pulled her towards him, until they were face to face, their noses mere inches apart. Kaoru's eyes glazed over with tears ready to fall.  
  
"Are you mad?" Kaoru whispered again.  
  
"Damn straight, I am." He said in a low voice. Kaoru shuddered causing Kenshin to smirk.  
  
"That was my only book," he continued, "And it was hard to steal it from Hoji!" he yelled, his fisted hand tightening on her shirt.  
  
"K-Kenshin, I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry."  
  
Kenshin pushed her backwards onto the bed, letting go of her shirt. He turned and stalked back to his bed. He climbed onto the bed, lying down on his side, back to Kaoru.  
  
"Just because we are roommates," Kenshin started, not turning to Kaoru, "Doesn't mean we will be the best of friends."  
  
Kaoru stared at his back for a moment. Then she too layed down, her back facing him. She curled into a ball and silently cried herself to sleep, while whispering over and over again..  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
A/n: Phoenix Wanderer again. I'd like to thank everyone who left reviews. Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll update again soon. Until next time, later! Just as before, any constructive criticism is welcome as long as it helps not insulting. Please leave a review! 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. This is only for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter three

Hoji walked into a dark room with a hundred small security televisions to one wall. Each television showed a section of the facility and rooms where observation is needed around the clock. In front of the televisions was a tall leather back chair. Hoji stopped before the chair.

"Ah Hoji. Such interesting specimens you have gathered." A deep voice rumbled from the chair.

"Sir if I may, can you please explain?"

"Certainly." There was a clicking of a remote and one room was enlarged on all of the televisions. The occupants of the room were a young girl and the other a boy only a couple of years older than the girl. They sat on beds opposite of each other.

"Who are these two?" the voice resonated again.

Hoji stood in silence for a moment watching the interaction between the two.

"Well?" the voice said, snapping Hoji from his thoughts.

"I believe the boy is H-098 and the girl is K-107."

There was movement on the screen, directing Hoji's attention from the chair to the screen. The boy slowly rose from his bed and strolled over to the girl. The girl in turn scooted away further onto the bed, cowering away from the boy. He stopped before her bed and reached out, grabbing her by the front of her shirt and roughly pulling her forward.

They remained like that for a few moments before the boy shoved her backwards and stalked back to his bed, lying down on his side away from the girl. A few moments later, the girl followed, curling up near the wall. "Quite the violent one, H-098 is."

Hoji was a bit stunned by the whole event that transpired. "Hoji?"

"Cid had said something about that, but this is the first time I've seen him lash out. Forgive me for asking, but what provoked him?"

"That's the other thing that interested me. This girl's ability is natural correct?"

"From the report Cid gave me a while back, she's had the ability since she could talk."

Silence filled the room for a few moments. "What else was in that report?" the voice inquired.

"That she apparently can be just as violent as H-098."

"Is that why you put these two in the same room?"

"Yes sir Shishio."

The chair swiveled towards Hoji at his statement. In the chair sat a man dressed in a dark blue business suit. He rested his elbows on the arms of the chair, his finger touching to make a temple in front of him. The only thing Hoji could see of his superior was his deathly pale hands, his face obscured by the darkness.

"Hoji, I want you to put K-107 in the combat program."

Puzzlement crossed Hoji's features swiftly before dissipating. "Excuse me, sir but why?"

"Well it might help her hone her ability. And then we could put her to good use if she was able to control herself."

The chair swiveled back to the screens and Hoji could hear the remote clicking again, the image on the screens replaced by different scenes of the building. "You are dismissed Hoji. See that you get on that right away."

"Yes sir." And with that Hoji turned and left.

Kenshin stared silently at the ceiling, his head resting on his hands. "I thought she'd never shut up." He murmured aloud. He tilted his head a bit to the sleeping form in the next bed. _Course she sounded like she was sorry…_

Kenshin sat up in his bed and looked at the book, lying in shambles on the floor.

"Mommy…please…wake up…" Kenshin sighed.

"Spoke too soon." He muttered.

He turned towards the figure residing the next bed. Kaoru rolled onto her back, her breathing becoming more erratic. Kenshin slowly rose from his bed and approached Kaoru slowly, stopping at her bedside.

Beads of sweat started to appear on her forehead and her small hands fisted her bedding. "Wait! Please! Don't…"

"A nightmare…" Kenshin concluded as he watched her actions. Then a loud screech emanated throughout the room.

Covering his ears, Kenshin spun towards the source of the sound. The scene that greeted him caused his eyes to widen and his hands to drop from his ears, the sound forgotten. His bed was slowly moving across the floor of its own accord. Kenshin turned back to Kaoru's bed. Her bed started to move as well, as her breathing became heavy and labored. Her fists grabbed the bed tighter. "Mommy!" she wailed, her brow scrunching in her sleep. Then it all came together for Kenshin. He watched astonished as the two beds traveled the room, the pieces of his book lifting into the air as well as pieces of his red hair. _She's doing all this and in her sleep! Well there's only one thing to do…_

Kenshin jumped, aiming to land on the bed only to find himself slowly lifting into the air. He grabbed at her bed and pulled himself down onto it. "Kaoru!" he yelled, as he grabbed her hand and pulled. "Kaoru wake up!"

He could see her eyes flutter open and instantly everything stopped, and he dropped onto her bed beside her with a groan

"Kenshin? What's going on?" she asked, wide sapphire eyes staring at him. Kenshin pushed himself up and hopped off the bed as she sat up on her messy bed.

"You rearranged our room in your sleep." He stated in a deadpan voice. Kaoru glanced around the room. Kenshin's bed was now in front of the iron door while her own was in a diagonal angle from the wall. Kaoru looked backed to Kenshin.

"Um…sorry?" she said sheepishly. Kenshin crossed his arms across his chest.

"What abilities do you have exactly so you don't surprise me again."

Kaoru tapped her chin with her fingertips thoughtfully. "Well I can move things. I don't really know what it's called." Her eyes flickered to turquoise color and her eyes began to move across the room, a loud screech resounding throughout the room in response. Kenshin glanced back to see his bed move back into place and Kenshin hopped on once the bed had stopped.

"What abilities do you have?" Kaoru inquired, as the red head laid back down, hands behind his head.

"My abilities are speed and strength."

"Speed?" Kaoru repeated, a bit confused. Kenshin tilted his head a bit and caught her expression.

"I'm super fast."

"Oh okay. Why do your eyes change colors?"

Kenshin looked back to the ceiling, pondering the question. Then he sat up and turned towards her. "My eyes change whenever I'm mad or frustrated."

He sat for a moment in silence before asking, "Are you aware that your eyes change colors as well?"

Kaoru's eyes widened a bit and a grin spread widely on her face. "Really? What color?" she asked excitedly.

Kenshin looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face. "Well…" he started, his hand going to scratch the back of his head. "Kind of an aquamarine color I guess…"

"Cool!" Kaoru yelled aloud causing Kenshin to wince. The yell turned instantly into a yawn and she stretched her arms over her head. "I'm gonna go back to sleep. Good night Kenshin." She said as she laid down and closed her eyes. Kenshin followed, lying down on his side so that he could see her. "No more bad dreams Kaoru." He murmured in response. Sleep came only moments later, whisking him away to the world of dreams.


	4. Chapter four

_A/N: So...this is probably unheard of. An update after a four and half year hiatus. Well...I kind of fell out of this story and am currently trying to get back in it. And this was what happened. This to me seems mostly like a filler chapter if anything but I'll let you guys decide if there's still anyone tracking this. I get the emails from time to time and they make me tremendously happy...and then I remember exactly how long its been. :( So sorry but life happens I guess. Any way, be kind and I love reviews, especially when they help me develop. So without further ado, here's chapter four. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Only a video tape...yes VHS and a deck of cards with his face on it. Yeah..._

Chapter Four

He awoke hours later, finding the room in a much similar fashion before he had woken Kaoru up the night before. His bed sat diagonally from the door, the head of it flush against the pale wall. Kenshin glanced around finding Kaoru's bed flipped on its side against the wall, the thin sheets she had used to cover herself spread across the floor. "That power...is insane." he murmured to himself. He scooted off his bed and stepped towards her bed, glancing behind it before taking in the room again.

He was alone. Kaoru was nowhere to be seen. "They came for her already. I wonder...what they're doing to her?" he pondered aloud.

"Seiko?"

Seiko groaned, glancing down at the little girl who clung to his hand. "What?" he snapped.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to see Hoji so I can find out what to do with you." he snapped.

Kaoru looked away for a moment, before another question slipped through her lips. "Seiko?"

"What?" he growled.

"Is Hoji the bald guy from yesterday?"

Seiko stopped for a moment, pulling her to a halt. Kaoru glanced at him, her eyebrow raised at the way the corner of his mouth was pulling into a slight awkward smile. He was fighting the want to smile that question had brought to him. Then he chuckled, shaking his head. "Seiko?" Kaoru called unsurely, pulling at the elder man's broad hand. He glanced at her, chuckling again. "I've never really thought about him that way. Being bald. It's kind of funny...especially since he ties the rest of it up." Seiko murmured.

"So it is!" Kaoru mentioned cheerily. Her small smile fell instantaneously, blue eyes gazing up at him with concern. "Do we really have to go see him? I didn't like him much yesterday."

Seiko remembered his place as he picked up his stride again, tugging the reluctant child with him. She was his ward for now, nothing more. He needed to remember that. As they neared Hoji's office, Kaoru dropped her weight to the back, her bare feet rubbing against the tile floor as he continued to pull her. "Please Seiko! He's a bad man! Can't I just go back to the room? I would much rather see Kenshin than Hoji!" She yelled.

The atmosphere grew tense with that last yell and then a crack emanated through the quiet hall. Seiko dropped her hand like it was a hot coal, his gaze darting around looking for the source of the noise. Kaoru dropped to the floor, landing hard on her bottom with a cry. The crack grew louder for a moment and then ceased just as Seiko located the source of the noise.

It was the broad windows that lined the opposite wall, taking up almost half of the wall every few steps. Seiko paced the hallway, quickly coming back to his ward with a startling revelation. Every window in the hallway had cracked clean down the middle. Seiko glanced down to Kaoru, who cowered from him, her eyes reflecting fear. "I didn't mean to. It just...happened." she voiced, her tone small and quiet.

"What was the meaning of that noise?" Another exclaimed as dress shoes hit the tiled flooring, stopping short with an accompanying gasp. "Good knight..."

Seiko turned partially to find Hoji, gaping blankly at the windows, his gaze moving up the hall until he finally landed on the two in the middle of the hallway. "Seiko, meaning?"

The pit patter of bare feet echoed in the tense hallway as Kaoru clambered to her feet, coming up next to Seiko. Feeling she may try to speak, he placed a hand on her back, squeezing lightly around her neck. This made her glance at him, giving him his opportunity.

"It just happened Mr. Sadojima sir. I felt a slight quake as we were coming down the hallway." he squeezed her neck slightly. "Right girl?"

Hoji's black gaze fell to her and she nodded numbly. Hoji nodded, seemingly accepting this answer. He stepped back from the doorway, pointing into his office. "Bring her in here if you will." he stated, stepping back into the office.

Kaoru looked up to Seiko quickly, her lips parted for a retort but he covered her mouth with his broad hand. "Save it. There's no telling what would have been done if he knew it was your ability. You should try to keep your power under more control. As for now, you owe me. Now walk." he commanded. Kaoru glowered at him - something in addition to how she spoke, that made him wonder if he was in fact speaking with a five year old or someone older. It was strange. Kaoru pulled away haughtily, spinning on her heel and trudged ahead. They entered Hoji's office without further incident, where Hoji instructed Kaoru to take a chair, while Seiko chose to stand behind it, hands baring down on the leather backing.

Hoji leaned forward, arms crossed on the desktop. "A decision has been reached regarding what we are to do with you." he stated blandly, staring at Seiko more than Kaoru. "Boss would like to have her started in the combat training program based on her interactions with H-098 and your account Seiko. Training will begin immediately so as of this moment, you are no longer in charge of this ward. Seiko, you are dismissed."

It was amazing how tense the atmosphere had gotten or rather...the static charge that was building up. Seiko glanced down momentarily at the still girl before removing his hands from the back of the chair. He bowed slightly to his superior. "Very well then sir." he stated, before standing to walk out. He turned away, stepping to the door when he heard the leather squeak as Kaoru turned in the chair, knees in the seat and fingers digging into the back of the chair. "Seiko! Don't leave!" she cried. Seiko paused, shaking his head. When had this girl develop such an affinity towards him? "Please!" Seiko turned slightly just as Hoji rose from his chair, rounded his desk and yanked the girl by her ankle, forcing her to right herself in the chair. He pointed at her with a slender bony finger. "You will remain silent." he stated, a hidden threat underlying his words as he was mostly like met with a glare from the girl. Hoji glanced up at Seiko. "Leave. You are dismissed back to your original post."

Seiko nodded, glancing momentarily to the girl who defiantly still glanced back at him. She was no longer his to watch after, therefore he should not care. Seiko turned away, exited the office. If he shouldn't care...then why did it feel wrong?

Kaoru glared at the older man, her arms crossed indignantly. Hoji leaned over her, a menacing glint dancing in his gaze. "Just so we are clear. As head of the combat training program, I oversee your...wellbeing. That being said, if you use any ability on me...against me I will not hesitate to throw you in the electric chamber for twenty four hours. Do I make myself clear?"

She knew a threat when she heard it. And this one was as plain as day. She shrunk in the large leather chair with a small nod. Hoji nodded to the dismissal. "Very well." He stated as he walked back around the desk, taking a seat in the chair. "You will be watched by Saito Hajime who will arrive shortly to take you to your first assessment."

"Assessment?" Kaoru asked curiously, the strange word rolling awkwardly off her tongue.

Hoji glanced at her, his black beady eyes boring into her. "You will see. You get to see the good doctor again."

Kaoru frowned. "I didn't like him either."

Again the other looked up. "It does not matter who you like here or not." He replied, slightly flustered.

A beep echoed in the small office just then, causing Kaoru to jump at the unfamiliar sound. Again, she received a glare from Hoji, as he pressed a finger against a small gray box on his desk. "Yes?"

A feminine voice echoed through the box to them. "Mr. Hajime is here sir."

"Good send him in."

A few moments passed before the door opened and a tall lanky man entered. Kaoru glanced at him and felt herself sink into the seat. He was dressed in a dark blue uniform, a name plate on his right breast spelling out Hajime in white letters. A slender sword hung from his waist, and his hands were folded behind him. His black hair was slicked back except for the few spikes that were brushed forward over his forehead, framing cold blue eyes as he glanced at her before looking to Hoji. "Good morning Sir. You have a new assignment for me?"

"I do. This is your new charge, K- 107." Hoji announced.

"Kaoru." She adamantly replied.

Hoji growled from his place behind the desk. "Yes…we haven't managed to break this one yet. Do take her to Cid for her assessments for entry into the combat program. If she gets out of line in any way, you have my permission to take her to the electric chamber."

"Understood." Saito said curtly, grabbing her by the arm as he hoisted unceremoniously from the chair. Kaoru opened her mouth in protest, quickly closing it when she caught the cold look in the man's eye.

These people didn't care about her opinions or her objections.

She was a tool, nothing more.


	5. Chapter five

_A/N: Hello! Wow two chapters in one month! I must say...that is quite something for me. But then it's super cold and in the dead of winter. And I have nothing to do but fantasize. So here is the culmination of that! Thanks also to my two reviewers, morningwolf and Hitori15. It was nice to have a warm welcome back! _

_And to everyone else, I'd like to know if this is any good...so reviews are graciously welcome! _

_Disclaimer: I'm poor! Do not own characters, just the crazy dark storyline! _

_Anyway, without further ado..._

Chapter Five

The electrodes, beeping machinery, and small vials full of blood and other substances were all familiar and unwelcome sights for her. Saito guided her to the laboratory, Kaoru slowing with each step she took. The room they were headed to she knew well. She'd spent the first five years of her life in a room closed off from the rest of the facility; only accessible through the laboratory. She had had the company of her mother until she was three. That was when they pulled her from the room, leaving Kaoru alone to their "tests."

They came to the door and she stopped, Saito walking forward into the room without her. Saito stopped and glanced at her, his piercing blue gaze penetrating her. "Let's go Girl." He demanded.

Kaoru looked about the seemingly empty laboratory from her stance out in the hallway. Hoji's allowance to Saito ran through her mind, as she glanced away from the room, scanning the hallways.

"Girl."

Kaoru snapped back to find him standing in the doorway again, staring down at her. She decided, and kicked him hard in the knee. Then as he leaned down in surprise, she took this chance to run full speed down the hallway they had come. "Seiko!" she cried. Whatever the reason she felt better with him as her guard. "Seiko! Say something if you can hear me!"

Her bare feet pit patted against the floor and was soon followed by the heavy steps of iron toed boots. Kaoru rounded a corner, bumping into another adult in the facility. Her head snapped up hopefully as a shock erupted from her neck and radiated through her entire being. She collapsed, writhing from the aftershock. The heavy footsteps paused at her head and she could see Saito standing over her in her pained hazy sight. Saito stooped down and hauled her to her feet roughly by the arms, allowing her a view of the person she had run into.

Cid stood before them, his left hand tucking into his white lab coat while his right hand grasped the small taser he had just used. "You really should be more…oh what's the word…we'll say grabby for now. She can slip through your fingers in an instant."

Saito snorted but said nothing, his fingers digging into his younger ward's shoulders. This went unnoticed as the younger ward was still reeling from her encounter moments before. Cid stepped around them, beckoning them down the hall. "This way. I've already spoken with Mr. Sadojima, so I just need to do the preliminary testing before entering her into the program." He spoke as he strode down the hall, his dress shoes cracking against the marble tiles, his lab coat swishing about him as both hands were now in his pockets. Saito followed after him, hauling a numbed Kaoru behind him.

They reentered the room after Cid, Saito shoving her unceremoniously towards the padded green chair in the center of the room. Kaoru stumbled forward, finishing her trek to the chair as Cid grabbed her arm to guide her the rest of the way. She was pushed down and then he went to grab a cart with a small beige console on top from the corner.

"So how's my little experiment been these last few days?" Cid asked amiably as he rolled back to her. Kaoru turned her gaze to him, her blue eyes narrowed.

"It's Kaoru." She gritted out, her eyes flashing. On cue, the machine he had wheeled to her sparked to life, printing out a slew of blank paper. Cid glanced to her languidly, patting his coat pocket. "Now, my dear, do you really want a repeat of the hallway so soon?"

As soon as the words left his lips, the machine went silent. Cid ripped the paper from it, flipping the switch on as the machine glimmered to life of its own accord. He pulled several suction cups with wires connected to the back. He turned to her with them in his hands. "You remember these yes?"

Kaoru nodded silently as he attached two to either side of her temple, while placing the other two under her shirt, near her heart. She looked around anxiously, catching Saito's cold gaze as he stood next to the door, as still as a statue. _I wish…Seiko was still here. _She thought, as Cid removed his hands, stepping back from her.

"So, I'll be monitoring your heart and brain waves as we perform a few tests. Just to see how your body fairs with your gifts. Now, for my first test it's simple." He glanced about the room, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "The books on the far wall. Move only one of them." He commanded, looking back to her. Kaoru nodded silently, training her eyes on the far wall where a bookcase stood. Her eyes flashing again, the bookcase rattled.

"Just one dear. Or I'll have to use the flashing gun again." Cid reprimanded, eyes trained on the bookcase.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, focusing on a large book on the third shelf. The bookcase stopped rattling, and the book in focus slowly slid from its confines. It hovered through the air towards them, dropping on the floor in front of them with a loud thud that echoed through the room. Cid tore the strip from the machine, studying the lines and jumps it made. "Intriguing." He murmured, crossing the room and pulling a large file from the file cabinet. _Her file. _He flipped it open, pulling similar strips from past tests.

"Intriguing indeed." He commented, comparing the strips of paper. He looked to her, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Have you any additional powers my dear?"

Kaoru swallowed hard. This line of questioning was uncomfortable, especially considering what was normally followed by it. It wouldn't matter what answer she gave; it wouldn't sate the scientist's curiosity.

"None sir." She said, her voice quiet. "I can only move things."

Cid trekked towards her slowly, holding the threads of paper between his hands. "Perhaps…you haven't realized them yet." He stopped before her. "Unless you're lying to me?"

Kaoru shook her head fervently. "No! I can only move things!"

Cid set the papers next to the machine, retrieving his stun gun from his pocket. Kaoru felt like she was going to vomit.

"We'll just have to test every possibility to be sure, my dear." He stated, the light gleaming off his glasses eerily as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose.

He ducked, rolled to his feet and darted past his opponent, spinning around to deliver a well placed kick at the back of the knees. His opponent crumbled, and he stepped on his opponent's throat with his bare right foot.

All which took place in less than twenty seconds.

A static filled the room and then a voice echoed within the confined room. "Very well performed H 098. Your fastest speed yet."

"Which was?" Kenshin spat, remaining where he was.

There was a silence, and then the familiar static followed by a response. "That is none of your concern H098."

Kenshin snorted. It was just another measure to control the masses. The less they knew they were capable of, the better. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Any other 'tests' today?" he mocked, using his fingers as air quotations. He stepped off his opponent, allowing him to take a slow rasping gargle in his unconsciousness. The concrete slab had aided that.

"There will be nothing further today. Your handler will be down momentarily."

Another derisive snort. They referred to him as if he was some sort of animal. Kenshin crossed his arms, walking steadily to the white washed door that he had entered through. It opened a few moments later, revealing a tall lanky man who couldn't have been older than twenty five. Short cut ebony hair framed a slender gaunt face. He stood stiffly hands behind his back, his tan trench coat stretching tightly across his chest. The hilt of a sword peeked from the cover of the coat. Kenshin stepped past him, paying him the smallest of glances for acknowledgment. "Aoshi." He muttered curtly.

The door closed, and firm clipped steps came up behind him before settling beside him. Kenshin glanced up at the towering man, who kept his attention firmly ahead. "So…do you know what my speed was?"

"Classified."

Okay this was stupid. Kenshin stopped abruptly, bringing the strong silent to a stop as well. "Classified from me? Are you people stupid enough to think that I don't have some idea?"

Aoshi silently studied him for long moments before saying anything. "We are not stupid, as I know neither are you. I would hate to see you terminated because of your large antagonistic mouth." He said stoically, picking up his stride again. "Let's go." He commanded.

Kenshin begrudgingly followed. "Sometimes…I think I'd rather be terminated than go through all the inflicted pain and meaningless tests." He muttered.

Aoshi shook his head. "I have been privy to the terminations. It is not something to wish for, believe me. The inflicted pain that is suffered is minute compared to be terminated."

Kenshin smiled crookedly as the elder. "But it ends eventually right?" A flash of emotions flicked across the elder's gaze, leaving his features untouched. Kenshin noticed it regardless. "Never thought of it that way eh?"

Aoshi shook his head in confirmation.

"Yeah…I'd rather be terminated some days than be a fucking lab rat." He muttered, reconfirming his wish.

"Keep speaking in the manner you do and your wish may be granted, Kenshin." Aoshi stated finally as they rounded a corner into a hallway lined with pale white doors. They came to a stop before one halfway way down the hall, Aoshi punching the familiar memorized code. The door popped and he pressed it open, stepping aside for the young redhead. "I will be in tomorrow to retrieve you for swordplay." He said curtly, as the younger strode into the room. Kenshin stopped abruptly at the furniture that had been placed back into their former spots, beds made with tight white sheets. "Your roommate will be in shortly I surmise." Aoshi stated before the familiar click of the door sounded behind him.

Four zaps from the stun gun for insubordination.

An electric shock test to see if it changed the way her brain waves flowed.

A few 'incisions' on her right arm from Cid who was curious to know if she had developed healing abilities.

Now three lab technicians surrounded her, two of them trying to hold her down as the third tried taking blood from her left arm for analysis before entry into the combat program. Cid loomed behind them, waving the stun gun in his hand each time he noticed a flash of emerald. Saitou stood impassively near the door as the technicians performed their onslaught. Kaoru half wondered if he was sleeping with his eyes open at the lack of movement and noise he portrayed.

A prick in her arm and the bookcase behind the white coats toppled, books splaying everywhere. Cid glanced back briefly, frowning. "Aw I just organized those!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, grimacing before focusing on what the technicians were doing. She relaxed and as she did so, she felt the other two's grasps of her slacken. The needle pressed into her arm drew forth blood through a small thin plastic tube and into the vial in the technician's hand. She glanced up at the young technician as he watched the site as well, quickly swapping tubes as they filled. Her vision started to float, her mind giving in to light headed feelings.

_Creepy. This whole thing is creepy. _

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly at the thought that passed through her mind. It didn't belong to her. The technician grabbed her arm, bringing her attention to him as he slipped the needle from her arm. He cleaned the site, placing a bandage on the site. Then he grabbed her other scabbed arm, glancing to Cid. "Sir, would you like for me to bandage these as well? If it hasn't healed the way you expected by now, it probably isn't going to." The technician replied coolly. Then…._The psychopath…like she has some healing ability similar to the wizards from that stupid game on his computer. _

Cid glanced briefly at the technician and waved his hand. "Go ahead. I believe she has reached her limit for today. Bandage her then her handler can escort her back to her quarters."

She heard Saito snort at the term, causing Kaoru to glance at him. He met her gaze head on unblinkingly. _I cannot believe all that time spent in the militia and now I am babysitting some freaky kid._

Kaoru swallowed hard, pursing her lips. Hearing the thoughts that weren't her own in addition to her own was strange. But betraying herself and giving some sign that that was what was transpiring would mean more problems for her. She sat there in tired silence, letting her mind swim as she focused on the technician bandaging her right arm with a soft hum. He reminded her of Seiko in terms of how he looked, and seemed nicer than him judging from his thoughts. He finished up and looked up to her with a small smile. "All done. Sorry for the pain today kiddo." _Yeah real sorry…you're here. _

Cid sharply grabbed the technician, pulling him away from Kaoru quickly. The two on either side of her made no move to help their cohort. "She is only an experiment. She needs no apologies. If you apologize again to any of my experiments, I will see to it that you are _dealt _with." Cid threatened, pushing him towards the exit. He jerked to Saito. "Take her to her room. I am done for today."

Saito stepped forward, grabbing the drifting girl firmly by the arm. Kaoru slid out of the chair, glancing momentarily at the doctor. He was busy going through her record, noting down his comments from the day. Yes it would be best to keep that she was apparently hearing people's thoughts without trying. They exited the room, Kaoru sluggishly following him.

The door slid up and Kenshin looked up from the pages he was reading, his eyes flashing to gold instantly upon the handler Kaoru was seemingly stuck with now. Saito pulled her forth quickly and let go, leaving her to stumble. She would have hit the floor, but Kenshin reflexively caught her as he rose from the floor. "Where's Seiko?" he growled.

The older man regarded him with his customary glare. "Reassigned." He said curtly. "Not that you need to know about that, Red." He reached over and pressed a button, the door coming close of its own accord. "Guess this means we'll be seeing each other more often, Red." He taunted, just as the door sealed shut before him.

Kaoru groaned, and Kenshin knelt down, bringing her down as well. "He hurt you a long time ago." She muttered as if it was a fact written plainly on the walls.

Kenshin positioned her so that he could lay her on her back, bringing the horrifics of her day to full light. Her eyes were glowing emerald, but nothing in the room moved. She was focused on him. "I'm fine." She answered to his unspoken question – one that wasn't going to come out. "Just out of it. And he's mine to deal with. He won't do anything to you."

Kenshin frowned. "They give you something to enhance some abilities?" he blurted out before she could answer it prior.

Kaoru shook her head. "It just…kind of happened. I just started hearing their thoughts all of a sudden."

Kenshin nodded, sitting cross legged next to her. Tears welled in her eyes and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "I'm afraid…for them to find out. Cause I don't know what tests would be done to test hearing people's thoughts." She raised her hands to her face, covering her eyes as she sucked in air deeply. It was then that he noticed the numerous bandages that decorated her right arm. He quirked an eyebrow. "What exactly did they do?"

"He. He thought he would see if I had healing abilities. So he cut my arm six times to be sure. Then they took my blood for the combat program." Kaoru moved her hands away, revealing her natural sapphire hue. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, moving to sit cross legged in front of Kenshin. She looked to him with a grimace to match his own.

"They're putting YOU in the combat program?" he spoke, disdain lacing his tone.

Kaoru frowned deeper. "Yes. Starting tomorrow I think. Is that the program you are in?" she inquired.

Kenshin nodded. "It's not easy. I'm surprised that they're putting someone like you in that."

Her eyes flashed again, a dark emerald ruling them. "Because I'm small?" her eyes narrowed. "I can handle myself against whatever they do. They've been doing this to me longer than you've been here." She spat.

Kenshin narrowed his own eyes, pushing roughly in the shoulder. Kaoru tilted back with the motion, catching herself on her elbows. "Stop reading my thoughts." He growled. "We'll see tomorrow if you can handle yourself. And if I am put up against you, I won't go easy on you."

Kaoru stood abruptly from the metal floor, her fists balled at her sides. "I wouldn't expect any less!" she yelled, eyes flashing. In the background, he vaguely heard the now familiar scrape of metal on metal. She waved her right hand, and a loud bang reverberated through the room as his bed was forcefully slammed against the wall. Kenshin snapped around, jumping up from his seat and examining the bed. The side of the bed that had slammed the wall was distorted, bent downward towards the floor. He stared silently at the dent, while behind him Kaoru climbed into her bed, lying down. Neither said a word as the room fell into a tense silence. Kenshin sat down in his bed, his eyes never straying from that spot.

Her snoring and mumbling filled the room moments later. Kenshin slowly laid down as well, glancing over at his sleeping roommate. His bed shifted as she let out a small whine, her features hidden from him as she laid on her side facing the wall.

He found himself wondering if his abilities would really be any match with abilities like hers.

_I guess…I find out tomorrow. _He thought grimly, closing his eyes.

_A/N: Izzi here. So...not a fan of how this chapter ended. But I guess it could be worse. Anyway let me know what you guys think. Til next time!_


End file.
